Talk:Expellimellius
Is this really a spell? I'm pretty sure Cho just said Expelliarmus wrong, and caused a random destructive effect, as often happens when spells are mispronounced. Never forget Wizard Buruffio, who said "s" instead of "f" and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest. Jayden Matthews 14:20, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :We have articles on other nonsense incantations like "Peskipiksi Pesternomi" and "Jiggery Pokery." I think we just have to edit this article to make it clear that this was simply a mispronunciation of Expelliarmus and not an actual spell. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 21:23, 15 August 2009 (UTC) so he says ::To be honest, we don't know if it is an actual spell or not. If someone was praticing Lumos and accidentally said Fumos it'd be the same situation, the only difference here is that we don't know if its an actual spell. Green Zubat 03:02, July 17, 2011 (UTC) This spell is not real... :Prove it. Green Zubat 04:04, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :I see what you mean in saying that this may be a real spell; however, I always thought that, as it was only ever used when they were practicing the Disarming Charm I assumed it was merely Cho saying Expelliarmus ''incorrectly. Also, ''if ''it ''was ''a mispronunciation of ''Expelliarmus, do you think I ought to copy the hand motion for the Disarming Charm onto here? Hunnie Bunn (talk) 17:01, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :As I stated before, I thought this was merely a mispronunciation of Expelliarmus; firstly, they were practicing the said spell when she cast this one; secondly, as noted on the page the etymology and effects don't match up; thirdly, Cho says, and I quote: "You made me nervous, I was doing all right before then!" (the text wasn't underlined in the quote, I did so to emphasise the part of the text I wanted to highlight. Hunnie Bunn (talk) 22:54, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Notability I'm bringing this up in a new thread because it's somewhat different - whereas before we were talking about whether it's a spell, now I'm wondering whether it should have its own article. #They were practising Expelliarmus when this effect of burning Marietta's coat sleeve, and Cho even said she was "doing it fine before". #When Ron's wand malfunctioned, all of the spells he tried ended up going disastrously wrong, and didn't he set something on fire once? #It is also said "Expelliarmious", why does that not have its own article if this does? The "Expelliarmious" part might have contributed to the burning. #All we've seen of the spell was this one accidental use - is it really notable? Just wondered. --'Don't forget: Elvendork! (It's unisex!)' 01:41, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :I'm on the fence about this one. It doesn't really seem like a real spell, only a mispronunciation. I definitely agree know, that if this is considered notable, then "Expelliarmious" should definitely have an article. ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:43, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Should we create an article for "Expelliarmious" or just delete this one and incorporate the information contained into the Disarming Charm article? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:49, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Unless there's an any objection within the next couple days, I say just delete this. This isn't a spell as far as I'm concerned, it's just shoddy pronunciation and poor wand-work. ProfessorTofty (talk) 04:35, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :I agree that this page is just nonsense. The words "spelling" and "grammar" (the latter a corruption of "glamour" in its original meaning) both come from the idea that magic spells have to be cast exactly right or random (and probably disastrous) effects will ensue. This is just one of the many, many appearances in literature of that old idea. Delete. -- RobertATfm (talk) 10:06, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Deleted. ProfessorTofty (talk) 22:44, July 5, 2013 (UTC)